


Fair Play

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Handcuffs, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur loses a bet and Merlin takes full advantage.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Fair Play

“Last chance to change your mind,” Arthur said teasingly, grabbing Merlin about the hips and pulling him back against Arthur’s muscled frame, dipping his head to run his lips along Merlin’s neck like Arthur knew he liked in an attempt to distract his smug boyfriend. 

“You’re the one who lost the bet, Arthur,” Merlin said resolutely. “Now, get on the bed.” 

“You cheated,” Arthur pouted as he climbed up onto their bed, making a show of stretching out his long, stocking-clad legs and arching his back just so, knowing how the frilly, pink, silk nightie he was wearing displayed his arse, the sheer material caressing the curve of his arsecheeks as the lingerie draped down to his thighs. 

“Just get up there,” Merlin laughed, giving Arthur a light shove. Arthur flounced sexily onto his back, not like a bouncing fish, no matter what Merlin said. He spread his legs wide in invitation and slipped his hand under the silk nightie so he could dip the tips of his fingers down the top of the deep red thong he was wearing. The thin material was straining to contain his throbbing erection, betraying his reluctance for the act that it was, and still he put on an air of uncertainty, enjoying the game of Merlin having to coerce Arthur into doing something they both knew he actually wanted to do. 

“Hands,” Merlin demanded and Arthur brought both his hands above his head after arranging himself into a comfortable position. 

Merlin hovered close over Arthur after taking out two sets of handcuffs from a discreet paper bag, the red cushioning around the gleaming metal matching the colour of Arthur’s thong. Merlin ran the steel up the length of Arthur’s body, starting at his foot and gliding the cool metal up his leg and around his aching cock, making sure not to give Arthur the relief of even a graze of sensation. 

“Prick,” Arthur panted as Merlin returned the handcuff’s journey across Arthur’s taut stomach, Merlin biting Arthur’s hip in retaliation. 

The smooth metal caught and pressed against Arthur’s tight nipples as Merlin slowly made his way up Arthur’s body, the brush of the cushioning slightly tickling as Merlin made his way up Arthur’s arm until he reached Arthur’s wrist and snapped the handcuff in place, attaching Arthur’s hand to the headboard. 

Stretching his body and leaning over Arthur so he could attach the second handcuff to Arthur’s wrist and then restrain Arthur’s second arm to the headboard, Merlin was so close to Arthur, the scent of his slightly musky cologne surrounded him. With a moan, Arthur tried to press his body forward, to reach some part of that delectable body, to kiss, to lick, to bite, something. He wanted to attack Merlin until he was a writhing mess under him but the clank of the handcuffs as they arrested his movement brought Arthur out of his fantasy and he tested out his range of motion with the handcuffs as Merlin pulled away from him, leaving the bed entirely to take out his camera from its carrying case. 

“Now hold still,” Merlin instructed faux-seriously, as he arranged Arthur as he wanted him, Arthur’s body Merlin’s canvas to play with, which he did with enthusiasm, taking shot after shot. Occasionally, Arthur caught Merlin sneaking a hand down to press against his cock as he groaned in appreciation at the sight Arthur made. 

The tension in Arthur’s stomach grew even tighter with every click and shudder of the camera as Merlin, fully clothed and in control as he circled around a handcuffed Arthur, zooming in close to get the planes and ridges of Arthur’s body before pulling wide again to capture the profile of a provocative Arthur making eyes at the camera and inviting it in. 

“You’re not actually going to put those pictures in your show?” Arthur asked as Merlin put his camera away and returned to Arthur on the bed. 

“No,” Merlin replied easily. “I don’t think they’d fit the theme. Though I might turn one of them into a new business card,” he added with a laugh, Arthur cursing the handcuffs that kept him from smacking his idiot boyfriend upside the head for being a little shit. He was then pulling against the cuffs for an entirely more pleasurable reason as Merlin rolled down Arthur’s thong to his ankles before stalking back up Arthur’s body, positioning his mouth right over Arthur’s freed cock. Eyes locked with Arthur’s, Merlin dipped his head down and gave a kittenish lick of the cockhead before taking the whole length into his mouth. Arthur moaned, grabbing hold of the handcuffs as he bucked, his cock was surrounded by a glorious, wet heat, the head bumping into the back of Merlin’s throat as Merlin worked his mouth lower and lower, before starting his retreat. 

Merlin’s pace on Arthur’s cock was slow and maddening and Arthur struggled against his bonds as he thrust up into Merlin’s mouth, seeking more and being denied. Merlin simply pulled off Arthur completely and laughed, his already red and swollen lips looking like pure sin and yet Arthur couldn’t take those lips with his own as the handcuffs held him fast. 

Bracing his hands against the jut of Arthur’s hips, Merlin held Arthur down with his weight as he returned his attention to Arthur’s cock, swirling the head with his tongue as a hand cupped Arthur’s balls. 

There was a thrilling zing to his mounting pleasure, knowing Merlin could do anything and Arthur would be helpless to stop him and Arthur came quickly, Merlin swallowing down every last drop. 

As Merlin released Arthur’s hands, massaging his arms and shoulders after being held in one place for so long, Arthur flipped them, darting out a hand and snapping a handcuff around a startled Merlin’s wrist. 

“Turn around is fair play,” Arthur husked as he attached the second handcuff, Merlin laughing delightedly as Arthur let his hands start to wander and finally took those wicked lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
